


Грек в Британии

by Norda



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Rome, Bromance, Celts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Roman Britain
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: Неожиданная встреча к северу от Адрианова вала, или не всё так дико за пределами цивилизованного мира.





	1. Глава 1

Уже два месяца они с Эской путешествовали на севере в поисках штандарта легиона . Несмотря на опасения дяди Аквила, ничего страшного не случалось: на них не нападали и не грабили. Удачно придуманная маскировка глазного врача объясняла нездешний акцент и вид Марка . Да и сам молодой римлянин был рад этому путешествию .  
Ещё каких-то пару-тройку месяцев назад Марк Флавий Аквила с трудом мог представить жизнь за пределами Римской империи . На окраине государства - да, пожалуйста: жизнь крепости и окрестных деревенек проходила у него на глазах . Но о дальних землях, Марк, как и большинство жителей Рима, мог знать только по отрывочным сведениям купцов. Которым особо-то и не верилось, ибо всем известно, что купцы и странники любят преувеличивать и привирать, рассказывая о своих путешествиях. Даже Эска, хоть и был коренным жителем Британии, о территориях к северу от Адрианова вала знал лишь от торговцев и бродяг , всегда имеющих, если не подходящий товар, то уж точно интересные истории и сплетни.  
  
На деле здесь в Каледонии жизнь мало отличалась от южной части Британии . Были мелкие и крупные деревеньки, практически как две капли воды похожие на те, что находились у вала; были отдельные усадьбы, принадлежащие небольшому клану или семейству; а были и очень крупные поселения, где можно было найти рынок и даже несколько постоялых дворов .  
Не такими дремучими оказались эти места, даже бродячие лекари не были диковинкой. Впрочем, в крупных селениях и не такое встречалось, а на их рынках часто можно было встретить товары с разных уголков Римской империи . Друзья уже давно перестали удивляться, когда видели на женщинах египетские и греческие украшения, или когда в благодарность за лечение их угощали вином родом с южного побережья Испании . Особенно в западной части страны, куда их занесло в поисках орла.  
  
В Шуус-Кейбоар они собирались заглянуть всего на один день. Это было в сторону от намеченного ещё в Каллеве маршрута , но поиски того стоили. К тому же, было интересно взглянуть на Большой западный рынок - именно так название этого места переводилось с местного наречия .  
  
Уже при подъезде к поселению друзья оценили ширину и утоптанность дороги , высоту и укрепления городской стены. Пока Эска в воротах расспрашивал стражников (лучших знатоков всего, что происходило в городке) о хорошем постоялом дворе, Марк тайком рассматривал вооружение и доспехи местных воинов. Взгляд бывшего центуриона безошибочно выхватывал то наконечник римского копья , то легионерский шлем. Но угадать, были ли эти вещи растащены в виде трофеев после гибели Девятого легиона , или выменяны у солдат на валу, было нельзя.

  
Шуус-Кейбоар сильно отличался от всех остальных поселений, что встречались им на севере Британии, у и Видеть здесь такое было действительно неожиданно  - настоящий торговый город. Городишко раскинулся скоплением домиков и хижин, кабаков и торговых рядов напротив пристани, где были пришвартованы корабли и лодки купцов.  
  
Найти нужный постоялый двор в путанице узких улиц было непросто , Эска несколько раз спрашивал дорогу у прохожих. Это было правилом - не стоило лишний раз демонстрировать акцент замаскированного римлянина. Наконец один из уличных мальчишек провёл их к рекомендованной гостинице . Регионе д ОБЫЧНО альше всё шло по привычному сценарию: Эска вылавливал хозяина, сообщал ему, что сегодня боги к нему благосклонны, так как его скромное жилище посетил глазной лекарь из самой Греции . Никто на севере Британии не знал, где эта самая Греция  ( спрашивали  Лишь для вежливости или  ради интереса ), но хозяева подобных заведений кивали и сами провожали такого достойного человека в дом . Греческий или не греческий - но лекарей здесь уважали. Затем, как правило, весь день и вечер в таверну шёл непрерывный поток посетителей . Обычно грек Деметрий подробно расспрашивал о болезни глаз или осматривал тех , кого к нему приводили, потом важно доставал баночку с наиболее подходящей мазью. Посетители же сразу расходиться не торопились, а оставались в таверне и заказывали пиво, что варилось на постоялом дворе и то, что к нему подавалось из снеди. Выгода была всем: хозяин получал прибыль, нуждающиеся - лекарства, а Марк и Эска - порцию разной нужности сведений, а также по дешёвке еду, крышу над головой и корм для лошадей.  
  
В Шуус-Кейбоар хозяин постоялого двора ожидаемой радости не высказал, да и не до того ему было - посреди двора стояли две телеги, вокруг которых суетились люди. Только кивнул в сторону конюшни, где они могли оставить лошадей. Про комнату они узнавали уже у хозяйки.  
  
Полчаса спустя, когда они уже обедали, сидя за столом в большом зале таверны, в распахнутые двери влетел сухонький старичок в сопровождении небольшого пёсика . Марк, которому были хорошо видны двери, замер, даже забыв проглотить пиво, которое пил. С тарик выглядел до Того странно и был так неуместен СРЕДИ британских заросших охотников , что только ч ерез Мгновение Марк понял, что именно не так - на старике была длинная туника, обычная одежда в Риме, да и в римской части Британии , н о НЕ здесь , не в столь далёком от цивилизации месте. Эска, мгновенно почувствовав напряжение товарища, потянулся к ножу на поясе и повернулся к дверям .  
  
Старик в свою очередь резво осматривался, щуря глаза в сумраке помещения. Так же резво он выцепил из окружающих Марка, и теперь с поражающей скоростью оказался рядом, чуть не врезавшись в спину Эски. Марк моргнул. Наваждение не исчезло.  
Т но еперь в тунике старик НЕ просто стоял рядом со столом - он ещё и улыбался. Но оказалось, это ещё не всё. Улыбкой он не ограничился и, сразу же и без остановки, затараторил. Громк о , громк очень о . На них немедленно оглянулись все посетители таверны.  
  
Только пару секунд спустя Марк начал понимать речь этого странного человека - хвала Митре за то, что в римском доме его родственников считалось хорошим тоном знать греческий язык . В своё время к маленькому Марку был приставлен учитель -грек, так что теперь он мог свободно говорить и писать на этом языке . Правда, прошло уже два года с тех пор, как такой необходимости не возникало - в провинции Рима было принято восхищаться прекрасными греческими статуями , но не требовалось вести дискуссию.  
  
Марк перехватил руку Эски, когда тот уже был готов вскочить - бритт не понял ни слова из тарабарщины старика и решил , что они в опасности. Марк спокойно поднялся, важно поклонился незнакомцу и ровным уверенным голосом представился на языке Гомера :  
  
\- Скромный лекарь Деметрий из Александрии приветствует тебя и приглашает присоединиться к нашей не менее скромной трапезе . - Марк показал на скамью. - Позволь представить тебе моего проводника и помощника - Эску, сына Куновала из племени бригантов, - теперь он указывал на своего товарища.  
  
Эска доказал, что недаром провёл больше года в доме Аквилы. ПОЛНОСТЬЮ доверяя Марку, он тоже поднялся и молча поклонился.  
Старик на  словах Марка и расцвел буквально снова заговорил быстро Состояние . Для него встретить земляка в дикой стране было неимоверным счастьем , он даже не сразу поверил, когда прибежал сынок хозяина постоялого двора с вестью, что у них остановился лекарь из Греции. Марк его понимал, очень хорошо понимал - он два месяца, с тех пор, как пересёк Адрианов вал, почти не слышал римской речи. Поэтому лишь махнул мальчишке-подавальщику, чтобы тот принёс ещё местного пива и еды.  
  
Атинаис, а именно так звали старика, своего счастья скрывать не собирался, и теперь не замолкал, делясь подробностями своей жизни. Богини судьбы занесли его в эти дикие места больше десяти лет назад , : когда  он  ещё он был молод и глуп. Сейчас у него жена из местных и подрастают сыновья , он содержит небольшую лавчонку, где торгует всякой всячиной и лечебными травами. Да-да, у него есть и душистые масла, и египетские ткани, и лучшие италийские вина, даже несколько свитков, но они уже не для продажи. У него есть знакомые из торговцев, чьи корабли регулярно заходят в эти края, СРЕДИ них но почти  пойти Греков.  
  
Старик говорил и говорил, и, казалось, не мог наговориться. Марк лишь изредка вставлял пару вопросов. Ему тоже казалось чудом встретить здесь, среди земель татуированных бриттов, грека, который родился в той самой Александрии и побывал в Риме , поэзию Гомера знал и подробно  рассказывал о  событиях , происходил что и в цивилизованном Мире.  
  
А вот Эска совсем не радовался. Марк видел, как тот хмурил брови, перебирал крошки на грубом столе и вздыхал от скуки . Бритт не понимал ни слова, старик ему надоел, а ситуация раздражала. Небольшим развлечением служила лишь собачка. Здесь она смотрелась так же неподобающе, как и туника грека. Пёс был маленький, со светло-рыжей шерстью и смешными ушами. Эска видел нескольких похожих собак только в римских городах и никогда с северной стороны Адрианова вала . Собачка тем временем об этом не догадывалась и бойко носилась по залу , обнюхивая щели в стенах, где, по обыкновению всех трактиров, скрывались крысы. Только однажды Атинаис окрикнул пса, когда тот пропал из вида, скрывшись в дальнем углу:  
\- Льонас!  
И собака стрелой подлетела к хозяину.  
\- Льонас? - Марк заулыбался, за с Клуб Впервые Того момента , : когда  появился Атинаис,  повернулся к другу и по-бриттски пояснил, что имя пса переводится как «лев». П А отом снова вернулся к разговору с греком. Бритту оставалось только грустно жевать варёное мясо и наблюдать за остальными посетителями .  
Атинаис раскланялся с Марком уже перед сумерками, взяв обещание, что завтра тот обязательно посетит его дом: «Меня и мою лавку здесь все знают», - сказал он на прощание и ушел в сопровождении собаки .  
  



	2. Глава 2

Разумеется, следующим утром они пошли к Атинаису. Марк предложил Эске отдохнуть в комнате или одному сходить на конный рынок, но бритт не хотел оставлять Марка в чужом месте.  
По дороге они свернули в торговые ряды. В первую очередь приценились к лошадям и оружию, прошлись по гончарным рядам и заглянули в местную кузню. В результате Эска удачно выменял два десятка наконечников для стрел и плащ из тёплой ткани.  
На грязных улочках толпился и громко торговался на удивительной смеси языков самый разный народ. Пестрота одежд и разнообразие товаров, люди из других стран, шум и толчея заставили Марка вспомнить детство на улицах Рима. А вот Эска чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — рынки, на которых он бывал ранее, выглядели куда скромнее.  
Римлянин был бы рад ещё пошататься по рядам, посмотреть на диковинки, но, заметив усталость друга, повернул в ту сторону, где располагалась лавка Атинаиса. Старика-грека в городе действительно знали: первый же лавочник, к которому обратился Эска, подробно объяснил, как пройти к его дому. Заодно сообщил и о второй сфере его деятельности — оказалось, Атинаис ещё и выдёргивает больные зубы.

Нужный дом нашёлся легко: он отличался от всех остальных, напоминая средиземные домики, а на деревянном пороге возлежал Льонас. На его звонкий лай из дверей показалась немолодая женщина — жена хозяина лавки. Её статус подтверждали одежда из дорогой ткани и красивые украшения, сделанные далеко от этих мест. Марк представился по-бриттски, женщина тепло улыбнулась в ответ:  
— Проходите и будьте гостями. Мой муж уже ждёт вас, — и крикнула вглубь дома: — Атинаис, твои гости пришли.

Марк первым шагнул через порог. Лавка была под стать хозяину, типичная для городов римской империи: белёные стены, вдоль них располагались столики и полки, где стояли и лежали вещи для продажи.  
Появление Атинаиса мало отличалось от вчерашнего. Он так же внезапно вышел из дверей, ведущих в жилую часть дома, и, громко приветствуя, бросился к Марку. Быстро, не желая слышать возражений, он увёл гостей в трапезную, где их ждал сытный обед и приятный сюрприз в виде хорошего вина. Следующие часы Марк и Атинаис посвятили греческой литературе и новостям из империи, поговорили и о лечебных травах и снадобьях. Эска не выдержал общества учёного грека и сразу после обеда улизнул из трапезной. Остаток дня он провёл, сидя на пороге лавки в компании собаки.

Обратно на постоялый двор друзья возвращались уже в сумерках. Эска шёл чуть впереди Марка (старая привычка) с грозным видом, чуть слышно бубня под нос про греков, из-за которых они потеряли полдня пути, их собак, которые годились лишь на охоту за трактирными крысами, и про жару. Марк примирительно положил руку на плечо друга:  
— Ну же, Эска, не сердись. Подумаешь, полдня потеряли — это не страшно. Зато когда ещё с таким человеком можно пообщаться. Знаешь, мне он напомнил учителя из школы. Тот, правда, был толстый, но зато когда начинал декламировать Гомера, то на уроках можно было делать всё что угодно. А собака чем тебе помешала? Кстати, Атинаис сказал, что его Льонас далеко не каждому позволит сидеть рядом с ним на крыльце.  
— Льонас — «лев», что за имя для такой мелочи? Он только и может охотиться, что за крысами, — Эска уже не сердился, просто ворчал. Желание Марка, пообщаться с соотечественником он понимал: в римском рабстве ему тоже не хватало общения на родном языке. Просто в эти часы он почувствовал себя одиноко и немного ревновал друга.  
Марк рассмеялся:  
— Именно крыс они и ловят. Ну ты представь, что большие охотничьи псы будут носиться по таверне за крысой — они же там всё перевернут… а что не перевернут, то сломают.  
Эска живо представил такую картину и рассмеялся в ответ. Волкодавы, запросто сносящие скамьи в погоне за крысой, выглядели смешно.

\-----

А на следующее утро друзья покинули Шуус-Кейбоар. Несколько часов по дороге среди холмов — и вот их окружала совсем дикая местность. Теперь казалось необычным, что недалеко на побережье находится торговый город, где живёт грек Атинаис.

Скитаться по северным землям Марку и Эске нравилось: новые места, новые люди, сложности пути — всё это было лучше, чем сидеть на одном месте, как было в прошлом году. Римлянина не устраивало только отсутствие настоящей бани — особенно в последние дни, когда стояла жара, что было редкостью в этой части Британии. И наличие бороды. От неё становилось ещё жарче, но сбрить её было нельзя. Приходилось терпеть, не снимая, и мокрую, воняющую потом тунику — великому лекарю следовало следить за статусом, особенно если они на проезжей дороге и недалеко от поселения.

Марк был рад, когда Эска по каким-то только ему известным приметам свернул в сторону от дороги. Там оказался ручей — то что надо для отдыха в такой знойный день. Пока бритт занимался лошадьми, Марк поспешил к прохладе воды.  
Гладь разбилась, когда он опустил руки в ледяной ручей. Краем глаза увидел, как метнулась в сторону стайка мальков. Марк зачерпнул воду, умылся, обмыл руки до локтей, смывая пот и пыль. Хорошо-то как!  
Он взглянул на своё отражение в ручье. С зеркальной глади на него смотрело блестящее от пота лицо мужчины с тёмной кудрявой бородой и обгорелым носом. Дополнял картину ещё и смешной фригийский колпак. Такой вид был Марку до сих пор непривычен. Нет, не Марку, а Деметрию из Александрии, величайшему глазному лекарю, — поправил он сам себя. Даже вдали от чужих людей не стоило забывать о выбранном образе. Здесь, на северной стороне Британии, ошибаться было опасно. Взглянул на себя ещё раз, расправил рукой спутанные пряди на подбородке — с косматой бородой глазному лекарю тоже не пристало ходить.

Подошёл Эска, зачерпнул воду котелком и растянулся рядом на шелковистой траве. Бригант, на зависть своему товарищу, с самого начала жары обходился без туники и плаща. Это было не редкостью здесь: мужчины так демонстрировали свои татуировки и принадлежность к племени. Римлянин уже научился различать основные узоры, но до уроженцев здешних мест ему было ещё далеко. Марк не удержался и провёл ногтем вдоль синего узора на руке бриганта. Тот даже не шевельнулся.  
— Э-э-э, я смотрю, жара и тебя разморила. А то всё: «мы, бритты, привычны к здешней погоде, в отличие от неженок с юга», — Марк шутливым тоном поддел друга.  
На этот раз загорелая спина шевельнулась, тени травинок заиграли на синей татуировке, когда Эска опёрся на руку, переворачиваясь на спину. Он приложил ладонь к глазам, чтобы яркое солнце не мешало ему смотреть на друга, мягко улыбнулся. И только после этого, чётко проговаривая звуки бриттского языка, повторил фразу:  
— Мы, бритты, привычны к здешней погоде, в отличие от неженок с юга. Вот так, лекарь Деметрий, — Эска протянул руку и взял ладонь Марка, тот сжал её в ответ. Это был привычный жест — ладонь в ладонь. На этот раз Эска начал первым:  
— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы мы не встречались с тем греком, — он высказал то, что терзало его последние два дня.  
— С Атинаисом? — Марк переспросил. — Почему? Это было весело.  
— Да уж, весело, — бригант скривился. — А если бы он заподозрил, что ты не грек? И я не понимал ни слова из того, что вы говорили, — закончил он совсем грустно.  
Марк весело усмехнулся, для него история осталась лишь приятным воспоминанием:  
— Зато как интересно было у него в лавке!  
И снова воцарилась тишина, насколько она возможна в лесу. Марк растянулся рядом с другом, и оба чувствовали, что напряжённость, которая была постоянной спутницей среди рыночной толпы, их покидает.


End file.
